


Sonnet, i guess

by Cornfiles



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Legit done in 10 minutes, Podcast, Spoilers for Arc 2 ep 1, Wand of Wonder, written for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfiles/pseuds/Cornfiles
Summary: This was an assignment for class. He told us we could pick any topic we wanted and I chose this one part from JRWI.Minor spoilers for arc 2 ep 1, Not very intense spoilers or one that is a major spoiler. But still.
Kudos: 14





	Sonnet, i guess

Wavy sea of green that I sit upon 

Strange beings run over their grace 

I stare from a blade as they march on 

I hop once as they continue their footrace 

One stops and stares at my blade 

I watch him reach and pull out his wand 

One stares back holding an elephant made of jade 

The wand is readied, and fire is spawned 

Fire brighter than the sun itself 

Eyes of horror from those around the field 

Just past the fire stands the wand-wielding elf 

I am surrounded without a source of a shield 

The field catches flame 

This is the end of the game


End file.
